


Voltron Halloween Special

by Hadican



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Halloween, Humor, Mystery, monsters/creatures - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadican/pseuds/Hadican
Summary: His throat was dry despite the glass of water he just had, his eyes itched, and he kept looking at Pidge’s neck as she checked him over for injuries like he wanted to sink his teeth into it. What an odd thought…Halloween Special!--Or in which the members of Team Voltron all get turned into various Halloween creatures and they’ve got to deal with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this popped into my head, yeah? And I probably won't have any time to post this on Halloween. Got a lot going on this month, but at least I'm positing this in October. Eh, heh. Hope you enjoy!

Out of all the weird and unexplainable things to occur to the paladins of Voltron in the recesses of space this was very clearly trying to top the chart, and to be honest Pidge wasn’t sure how she should feel.

On the one hand this was fascinating, and on the other it was downright maddening. As she stood up from the blast that had knocked her flat on her butt, she noticed three distinctly different things about herself. One, she had what appeared to be a tail, two, her canines had gotten significantly larger, and three she suddenly had the urge to howl at any and all passing moons.

That was going to be a pain in the butt, because there were a lot of moons in space…

Still, she ought to check on the rest of her comrades. Surely she wasn’t the only conscious paladin.

As she picked herself up and started the search for her wayward teammates and wondered faintly if the same had befallen them.

First stop, Shiro’s quarters, since they were arguably the closest to her present location.

* * *

His head hurt. That was the first thing he felt when he woke up from his position on the floor. He had been exercising at the time and gotten thrown for a loop.

Consciousness had been lost quickly.

The door to his room opened and he tensed. Had they been attacked by the enemy? Where their Galran troops currently flooding the Castle of Lions, and most importantly were his team mates along with Allura and Coran safe?

He tensed as a warm hand found his shoulder. Mentally he prepared himself to strike out at the enemy.

“Shiro?” the fight drained from him instantly. That was Pidge. “Shiro can you hear me?”

His eyes twitched under their lids, but he managed to nod weakly.

“Can you move?”

“Think so,” he managed. After steeling himself the paladin of the black lion managed to get into a sitting position. The act had left his head reeling, but once he had been sitting for a while the headache dulled to nothing more than an annoying thrum. Though he was sure if he tried to move that his head was going to hurt terribly again.

“Anything hurting?” she questioned and he gave an affirmative.

“Head,” he managed, and opened his eyes slowly. It was pretty dark in his room, the only light from a lamp in the far corner. For some reason that made him feel better.

She began to run her fingers through his short hair until she reached the longer white portion. They both winced when she found a goose egg just beneath the ruff of white.

“Okay, I’m going to go and get some painkillers,” she said, and he reached out grabbing her forearm to keep her from needlessly leaving the room.

“Top shelf,” he said, and even in the darkness he could see that she quirked an eyebrow at him.

“It was after I broke my good arm,” he said, wondering faintly why he had to justify this. He was an adult after all. “There were only a few taken out. I haven’t touched them since.”

She didn’t say anything to his statement, and simply retrieved the painkillers. Handing him the recommended two she went to his bathroom to get a glass of water from the sink. Once that was out of the way the youngest paladin returned to checking him for anymore injuries.

“Anything else feel off…?” her voice trailed off after that.

Now that he thought about it…

His throat was dry despite the glass of water he just had, his eyes itched, and he kept looking at Pidge’s neck as she checked him over for injuries like he wanted to sink his teeth into it. What an odd thought…

Honestly as they sat there that desire only became stronger. In fact, he could almost see the veins and arteries beneath the skin of her throat. Swallowing thickly, he stood to the best of his ability and put some distance between them.

“Shiro?”

“I-uh,” he began only to stop. Golden eyes met his knowingly.

“It’s okay,” she said. “I changed too.”

“What?”

“Guess you didn’t notice the fangs or the tail,” she said, pulling her newly acquired appendage around from behind her back and grinning up at him revealing sharper incisors.

“How?”

“Wish I knew,” she said, shrugging. “I woke up just like you, well, minus the headache, and decided to check up on everyone else. You were the closest. So, vampire?”  
He nodded his head. “All things considered I think that would be the best conclusion.”

“We’re going to have to play this by ear I guess,” she shrugged one shoulder. “Better see how the rest of our team is doing.”

Shiro nodded his head and followed after the green paladin.

Next stop, Hunk’s quarters.

* * *

Okay, okay, this was totally weird. Hunk knew he shouldn’t have eaten that food goo last night. It just wasn’t the right shade of green, and it tasted kind of funny. Granted he could just be imagining that now because of the predicament he currently found himself in.

He was a ghastly shade of green. _Green!_

That was Pidge’s motif, not his, granted the younger paladin rocked green like a boss, but since when had he decided that imbedding bolts into his neck was a good idea? Not to mention that he was a patchwork of all sorts of different parts that didn’t match up.

_What had been in that food goo?_

Okay, so maybe it wasn’t the food goo? What else had he done to become this…this Frankenstein’s monster?

Frowning he walked over to his bed and moved some of the comics strewn across out of the way so he could plop down. Glancing over at his collection of comics he noticed that one was missing. One, two, three, four. Huh. Yep, one was missing. Maybe Lance had borrowed it.  
Agh! This wasn’t the time to be worrying about comic books!

The more he thought about his situation the scarier things were getting. This had to be a dream!

As Hunk began to have an exponential crisis he barely heard the door to his room swish open.

Turning to see who it was he blinked a few times. As did Shiro and Pidge.

Huh…since when did Pidge have a tail, and where those fangs protruding from beneath Shiro’s upper lip? It didn’t take long for Hunk to put two and two together.

“You guys too?!” he screamed sitting up, eyes wide and tears springing into his eyes. He sprang to his feet and closed the distance, the yellow paladin enveloped the both of them in a big bear hug. “Oh thank goodness! I thought I was the only one!”

“Uh Hunk,” Pidge began, looking him up and down while trying to keep the exuberant paladin from choking the life out of them. “Think…you could ease up there, b-big guy?”

“Oh, sorry!” he shouted, dropping the two of them to the ground instantly and holding his arms up in a sign of peace. “Guess I don’t know my own strength.”

“Well, it’s good to see you up and about,” Shiro remarked.

“Yeah, after I woke up I didn’t notice at first. Then when I looked down I saw all these stitches. To be honest I thought it was the food goo I ate last night.”

“Not food goo related, as far as we can tell,” Pidge said, grinning up at Hunk. It was then that he noticed her sharper teeth her tail swaying side to side. It clicked. Huh. Werewolf. And Shiro was obviously a vampire.

“Well, now that we’ve checked up on you, how about we got check up on Lance and Keith and then see how Allura and Coran are doing?”

“Sounds like a plan!” Hunk agreed, curious as to what the other inhabitance of the Castle of Lions would turn out to be.

“DAMN IT LANCE!” a voice from deeper in the castle roared.

“Guess we’re getting two for the price of one,” Hunk said sheepishly.

“Let’s go before Keith kills Lance.” Shiro deadpanned as the three made their way to where the shouting and laughter was coming from.

* * *

Interestingly enough even if Keith had wanted to kill Lance it wasn’t as if he could. This was perfect. Lance beamed down at his rival, a Cheshire like grin Pidge would be proud of spreading across his face as the red paladin glared up at him.

Lance was honestly taking this the best out of all the others. Sure he had woken up in the boiler room of the Castle Ship floating just a few inches off the ground, but the paladin of the blue lion preferred to look on the bright side of things.

The bright side being that he could torment Keith all he wanted and there was nothing the red paladin could do about it. Being turned into a ghost had its perks. He just hoped this wasn’t permanent. It was all fun in games until you fazed right through your lion’s cockpit in the middle of an important battle or something.  
But since there was no sign of the Galra for light years he would enjoy this for as long as they were stuck like this.

His rival had been turned into what appeared to be a devil. Small black horns, which you could only really see if you were paying attention, were protruding from the red paladin’s head. Not only that but a speared tail lashed in irritation against the ground.

“This isn’t funny Lance!”

“See, that’s where you’re wrong,” the blue paladin beamed. “I think this is hilarious!”

When Lance blinked out of existence it only caused Keith to fume even more.

“Get back here!” Keith growled, looking around and trying to find him, tail whipping the ground in anger. Good luck with that. He was intangible right now. So close that he could reach out and touch Keith if he wanted to, but he really didn’t want the guy knowing his current location. Self-preservation and what not.

Feeling juvenile he began to make goofy faces at the red paladin. His mind began to wander a bit more about their current situation and his in particular.

Self-preservation actually didn’t matter much since he was technically dead right now. He shrugged. Details.

“Well here’s Keith,” a voice suddenly piped up. Turning his head, he saw the rest of Team Voltron walking towards the red paladin.  
Pft. Wow, they were quite the ensemble.

Without thought he became tangible again.

A fiery fist met his cheek seconds later. Though it didn’t burn it still sent a weird feeling through his whole body that was unpleasant. Apparently it was also unpleasant to Keith because he recoiled as if he had touched something disgusting.

Shaking his hand, he sent a glare towards the blue paladin who returned in kind by sticking his tongue out childishly before the duo looked at the others.

* * *

Keith had taken the situation well too, maybe not as well as Lance, but he wasn’t particularly worried about how long he would be like this. The horns where something to get used to, but they weren’t actually all that cumbersome, and so long as he remembered that he had a tail he could keep it from getting caught in doors.

Yes, Keith had been pretty okay with this situation until Lance had shown up.

It had been prank after prank and it hadn’t taken Keith long to figure out who the culprit was. Who else besides Lance would use his new found abilities to torment him?

The raven haired paladin wanted this situation rectified. Now.

He hand been trying to check around the castle, but Lance had gotten in the way of that at every step. It was infuriating to say the very least. The worst part is that he couldn’t do anything about it. Well, not really.

He could lob fire balls at Lance all he wanted, but the blue paladin just turned completely intangible rendering the fire balls utterly useless.  
The one time he actually got a chance to hit the guy and it had felt funny. Disturbing even. Just what was Lance made up of? Food goo? It made him shudder, and apparently it hadn’t been pleasant for the brunette either. Served him right.

Looking over at the rest of the paladins he quirked an eyebrow.

“So, you guys too?” he asked, crossing his arm and pointedly ignoring Lance.

“Yeah, seems like,” Shiro said, looking around at the rest of the paladins.

“It’s like some bad Halloween special,” Hunk said, and blinked a few times as Pidge gave him a dead panned expression. “What?”

“Nothing,” she said, glancing over at no one in particular before turning her attention back to the task at hand.

Their conversation didn’t last much longer, because over the intercom Allura’s voice sounded.

“Paladins, to the bridge, now,” her voice sounded…off. Exchanging glances, the five of them made their way to Allura’s location.

* * *

Once they had arrived they were met with the sight of Allura, covered in wrappings used at the end of the mummification process, pacing back and forth. Coran was off to the side, bits and pieces of his flesh slowly starting to rot and one eye was completely blank white. They both looked confused more than anything.

“Do any of you happen to know what is going on?” she asked, trying to move the wrappings out of her eyes to better see the others.

“Can’t say we do,” Pidge piped up. Honestly this was getting out of hand. What on earth was causing this?

It was then that Hunk noticed something just out of the corner of his eye.

“Uh, guuuuys, I think I known what might be causing this.”

“Oh, really? Do tell!” Allura asked, looking hopeful.

“Look, okay, when we visited Earth discretely last I picked up some comic books,” he said, and at the hopeful looks on his teammates faces he continued on. “And so, one of my comic books recently went missing, right?”

“Yeah?” they all said in unison, their paladin bond at work.

“It was a Halloween special, werewolves, vampires, demons, ghosts, even a cameo from Frankenstein’s monster, y’know, the whole nine yards when it comes to the traditional Halloween mythos.”

“Keep going,” Allura said. The yellow paladin said no more and simply pointed. Six heads turned to look at what their companion was pointing at. Eyes widened at what they were seeing.

A small child-like giggle erupted from an imp like creature that was holding the comic book at its side.

The needle like teeth it had gleamed in the light as its mouth stretched wider. Lifting up its free hand it waved before it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Looking around they were stopped in their tracks as a whistle sound cut through the air and they all turned to see the imp-like creature motioning for them to give chase.

“What the heck is that?” Keith finally questioned.

“Who cares let’s catch it!” Lance said shooting across the room, only to phase right through the little imp which caused it to giggle louder and disappear in another puff of smoke.

Pidge along with Shiro and Hunk were already giving chase.

“You think it’ll turn us back if we catch it?” Pidge asked, looking up at her teammates.

“Maybe?” Hunk looked hopeful.

“Only one way to find out,” Shiro said. “Team Voltron, let’s catch that thing!

“Right!” the other four members said at once.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, how was it? I've been trying to get down the other characters personalities, but that's slow going. Ah well, one step at a time. Figured I better do something lighthearted to off set what I did in my last Voltron fic. I seem to go back and forth a lot between angst and something goofy.


End file.
